Kata Tanya
by Meclaulin
Summary: Kalian tau apa saja 'Kata Tanya? Dalam bahasa Indonesia ada 7; Apa, Siapa, Kapan, (Di, Ke, Dari) Mana, Mengapa, Bagaimana, Berapa. Lalu, dalam cerita ini, 'Kata Tanya' apa yang digambarkan dari masing masing pasangan? [Markren - (untuk saat ini belum ada pasangan lain, bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.]


**MARK x RENJUN**

 **[ AU, GS ]**

 **.**

 **MECLAULIN**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Apa aku untukmu?]**

Mark tau jika kali ini tidak akan sesuai dengan rencananya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik jika Renjun memakinya, daripada harus ditinggal tanpa kejelasan.

"KAU BAJINGAN BRENGSEK!"

Mark tau, Renjun cukup baik dalam pengendalian alkohol. Satu botol soju, masih tetap membuat perempuan cantik itu sadar.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTANYA LAGI PADAMU. APAKAH AKU PENTING UNTUKMU? APA AKU UNTUKMU? APA HANYA AKU YANG MEMPERJUANGKANMU? APA HANYA AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU?"

Raut wajah Mark berubah. Seperti menerima tamparan keras yang membuatnya membuang muka sesaat.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PERNYATAN. BAHWA HANYA AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU. AKU YANG BERJUANG UNTUKMU. KAU YANG TERPENTING UNTUKKU!"

Mark berdiri ketika Renjun beranjak dengan tapak kaki tak seimbang. "Ren.."

"Pergi dari hidupku. Enyah. Kapan perlu kau mati saja! Biarkan aku semakin sakit mencintaimu sepihak!"

Mark menatap kepergian Renjun dengan jalan tak lurus. Mark merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Berdecak menemukan _paper bag_ Renjun yang tertinggal.

" _IMO_! UANG YA DI SINI!"

Mark bergegas menyusul Renjun. Tidak bersampingan dengan gadis itu, megambil jarak aman jika sewaktu-waktu Renjun jatuh tersungkur.

"Mark Lee brengsek!"

Mark meringis melihat kerikil yang ditendang Renjun.

"Huang Renjun bodoh! Sudah tau Mark Lee itu brengsek, tapi tetap bertahan dengannya!"

Mark menggeleng mendengar rancauan Renjun.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin dia memperhatikanku. Aku hanya ingin dilihat. Bukan sebagai teman bertukar pikiran. MARK LEE ITU ORANG BODOH!"

Mark mengulum senyum. "Mark Lee itu orang bodoh.." Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

 **BRUK**

Renjun terjatuh dengan lutut terbukanya yang menghantam aspal lebih dulu. Mark masih bertahan di tempat, tidak berniat untuk membantu.

"APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN HUANG RENJUN. MARK LEE MENGEJARMU? KAU TERLALU TERMAKAN CERITA PICISAN ANAK REMAJA!"

Tepat saat kalimat itu selesai diteriakan, Renjun menoleh. Mark melempar diri ke semak untuk bersembunyi.

"Kucing bodoh.." komentar Renjun melihat semak yang bergerak.

"Sekarang aku menjadi kucing.." ujar Mark.

Mark mengantar Renjun dalam diam ke rumah. Saat mata bulatnya bertemu tatap dengan kakak lelaki Renjun, Mark segera memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"MAMA! RENJUN PULANG DALAM KEADAAN MABUK!"

"AKU TIDAK MABUK HUANG YUKHEI SIALAN!"

"KAU MEMAKIKU!" pintu depan perkarangan rumah Renjun hampir terutup, saat Yukhei ingin membalas adik perempuannya.

 **SRET**

Mark menahan dengan kaki agar pintu tak tertutup. "Luke, ini milik Renjun.."

Yukhei menoleh ke arah Mark. "Ada apa dengannya?" pria itu tetap mengambil barang adiknya.

"Masalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Bermimpilah menjadi kekasih adikku! Pulanglah!"

Mark tertawa tanpa alasa jika mendengar suara menggelegar Yukhei.

"Aku menyuruhmu pulang bukan tertawa!"

Mark memegangi perutnya. "Aku pulang. Dan satu hal lagi.."

"Apa? Malam ini dingin, Mark!"

"Haechan- _i_ , sedang bertengkar dengan Jeno. Dekati saja jika mau.."

"KAKAK SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu berlalu, Renjun menjadi seorang ninja saat ini. Bukan, dia tidak berguru pada Hokage ataupun Orochimaru. Dia hanya melakukan improvisasi untuk menghindari Mark.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Nana?"

"Mengapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah itu yang kau mau. Memakinya di depan wajah. Berteriak menyebutnya bajingan. Mengatakan hanya kau yang mencintainya.."

Renjun ingin tenggelam di dalam wastafel jika kembali di sudutkan seperti ini.

"Apalagi skenario di dalam kepalamu? kau sudah merencanakan itu, _kan_?"

Renjun memebenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Na Jaemin, tidak membantu.

"Tanpa kau bicara, Mark tau kau sebegitu rela menjadi budak cintanya. Semua ceritamua terkait dengan Mark.."

Benturan kedua. "Aku harus hilang ingatan.."

"Tidak ada gunanya. Mark mengingat semua pernyataan cinta dan makianmu. Itu seperti ini Ren.."

Renjun mengangkat pandangan. Memperhatikan Jaemin menuangkan saos di atas es krim vanila nya.

"Manis, lembut, dan pedas di saat bersamaan.."

"Menjijikan.."

"Kau benar. Tingkahmu saat itu memang menjijikan.."

Renjun ingin menuangkan es krim dan vanila itu ke rambut merah jambu Jaemin, jika saja matanya tidak menangkap Mark yang memasukin restauran.

"Hei, kau tidak kerasukan di siang bolong, _kan_?"

"Apa hanya ini restoran yang dia tau?"

Jaemin menoleh. Mulultnya membentuk O saat melihat Mark. Lalu berubah menjadi senyum lebar ketika pria itu menghilang dalam ruangan VIP.

"Sykurlah.."

Jaemin kembali dengan kentang gorengnya. "Dia tidak akan memandangmu. Karena kau menjijikan.."

"Jika saja membunuh tidak dosa, sudah dari lama aku membunuhmu, Na Jaemin.."

"Aku akan sampaikan salammu pada malaikat maut.."

"NA JAEMIN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun menyeret kakinya menaiki tangga menuju rumah. Menghitungi anak tangga yang dilalu, _sling bag_ yang terjuntai bebas ke bawah.

"Kau menyedihkan Huang Renjun.."

"Dia pasti akan pergi.."

"Kau gila menyuruhnya lebih baik mati.."

"Kau bodoh Huang Renjun.."

Bunyi berisik dari pintu besi mengalihkan pandangan Renjun. " _Gege_?"

"RENJUN!" dengan sendal bulu, boxer, dan hoodie Yuhkhei mengejar adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" tubuh Renjun bahkan terhuyung ke belakang sat dengan anarkis Yukhei mengguncang pundaknya.

"Mark di dalam!"

Mata Renjun membulat. "APA?!"

"DIA BERSAMA ORANGTUANYA!"

"MATI AKU!"

"KAU BENAR. TAMAT RIWAYATMU!"

Renjun mendudukan diri di anak tangga. Yukhei menyusul. Gerakkan kakak adik itu bahkan sama. Mengcak rambut kasar, diakhir helaan napas.

"Berjanji padaku kau tidak akan pernah mabuk lagi saat bersama Mark.."

"Aku berjanji.."

"Ren?"

Renjun tidak langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mata indah itu meminta pertolongan pada sang kakak. Namun gelengan lemah yang di dapatnya. Renjun memejamkan mata dan menoleh menghadap Mark.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Renjun menunjuk dirinya. "Aku?"

"Jika namamu masih Renjun.." balas Mark.

"Ya. Namaku Renjun." Renjun menitipkan tasnya pada Yukhei.

Renjun mengikuti Mark dari belakang dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyesali segala kebodohannya satu minggu lalu.

 **DUK**

Kepala Renjun terbentur dada Mark. Renjun memejamkan mata sebelum mengambil dua langkah mundur.

"Jauh sekali.."

Renjun hanya mengembangkan senyum kaku menjawab Mark. "Ada apa? Gege bilang kau membawa orangtuamu. Apa aku sangat menyakiti perasaanmu waktu itu?"

Mark mengangguk pasti.

Renjun langusung menangkup dua tangannya. "Mark, ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memakimu. Sungguh. Aku menyesal.."

Mark mengambil dua langkah pendek, hingga ujung kakinya menyentuh ujung kaki Renjun.

"Boleh aku membalasnya?"

Renjun mengangkat pandangan. Menemukan mata Mark yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kau si cantik yang munafik!"

Renjun meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu. Apakah aku penting untukmu? Apa aku untukmu? Apa hanya aku yang memperjuangkanmu? Apa hanya aku yang mencintaimu?" tangan Mark mengusap pelan pipi Renjun.

Renjun semakin membeku.

"Aku akan memberikan pernyataan. Bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga memperjuangankmu untuk di sisiku. Kau yang terpenting untukku.." ada selipan senyum di akhir kalimat.

Renjun tidak dapat memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan pergi dari hidupku. Temani aku disisa hidupku. Aku akan mati jika itu satu-satunya cara agar kau berada di sisiku.."

"Jangan mati!" Renjun mencengkram kemeja Mark.

"Orangtuaku sedang memintamu pada orangtuamu. Akupun sedang memintamu untuk menjadi istriku.."

"Jangan memperbodohku! Kau fikir aku bahagia kau lamar?!"

Mark tidak mengharap reaksi ini dari Renjun.

"KAU MELAMARKU TANPA TANDA APAPUN. SELAMA INI KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!"

Mark terdiam, kali ini dia yang membisu.

"KAU MENGABAIKANKU. LALU KAU MEMILIH AKHIR MELAMARKU?!"

"Itu skenario nya.."

"OH!" Renjun meninggalkan Mark untuk tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mark dan Yukhei bertemu tatap di depan pintu rumah. Keduanya berebut masuk mengejar Renjun.

Renjun tersenyum sopan saat melihat kedua orangtua Mark. Mata indah itu menatap ayahnya.

" _Baba_ , aku ingin menikah dengan Mark!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : HALO**

 **Apa kabar kalian? Jarang banget aku nyapa kalian di sini. Sekali lagi mungkin lapak ini bakalan sementara. Kita liat aja kedepannya.**

 **Sampai Jumpa**

 **Salam sayang, Cici**


End file.
